


Every Little Thing to Get to You

by san_shui



Series: Araleyn College AU [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Araleyn, Bad Puns, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Humor, aralyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui
Summary: Five times Boleyn made Aragon bashful and the one time she made her laugh.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Araleyn College AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72





	Every Little Thing to Get to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExhaustedSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/gifts).



> ^^^ because: “I want an entire fic that’s just compilation of Anne making Catalina shy and bashful and making it her mission to make her laugh”
> 
> Title inspired by:  
> “I Do Adore” by Mindy Gledhill  
> “Everything I Did To Get To You” by Ben Platt
> 
> Catalina – 22  
> Anne – 21  
> Jane – 20  
> Anna – 21  
> Kat – 18  
> Cathy – 19
> 
> These happen on separate days
> 
> TW: slight swearing

Since their status of enemies turned into friends and now into girlfriends, Anne Boleyn had been teasing Aragon a lot more than usual.

When Anne first met the Spaniard, she would mock her out of spite, throwing snarky comments or looks whenever Henry wasn’t around. Then, when they became “friends” (mainly joined their friend group), Anne continued to taunt her, but Aragon would actually fight back, unlike the times she was with Henry (she would silently glare back, and if looks could kill, Anne would’ve been dead on day one).

Once they finally became actual friends, Anne’s pestering became less cruel. Especially after that Friday night when she couldn’t make it up to her room and somehow crashed in Aragon’s. That whole day was a blur, but Anne remembered the warm feeling before going to sleep then waking up in Aragon’s room. And though Aragon acted like her closed-off self again that morning, Anne knew it was a mask of whatever transpired that night but never mentioned it, and instead, decided to treat Aragon kinder (though that didn’t stop the bantering).

But now, she’s dating the Spaniard, which gave her the perfect excuse to mess with her all she wanted. And the teasing became . . . well, let’s just say more intimate than before.

Sure, teasing her Aragon was fun, but doing it while in a relationship gave off a different vibe. Most times, Aragon contained her embarrassment whenever Anne messed with her by rolling her eyes, but sometimes, she flirted back. But because Anne’s persistent, occasionally Aragon’s walls would slip and she would freeze or blush while trying to hide a smile or a laugh.

Don’t get her wrong, Anne loved those reactions, but that wasn’t the main motivation behind Anne’s teasing (besides the fun of it). Her true reason was the moment Catalina did a real laugh. Yes, she said “real” laugh because Catalina would usually scoff or chuckle. Anne’s only heard her real one twice, which Anne cherished, but those weren’t enough for her. Since the first time it happened, Anne’s been experiencing different ways to make her laugh. ****

**I.**

Classes were done for the day, and Anne was waiting for Catalina at the doors of the building as usual. She leaned against the wall and scrolled on her phone when a guy approached her. He seemed young, maybe closer to Catalina’s, who was one year older than her. He was tall and masculine, with short dark hair and brown eyes, and wore a black shirt under a brown bomber jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

“Hey there,” he said.

Anne quietly sighed and lifted her gaze. “Can I help you?”

The guy chuckled. “I was just wondering what a girl like you doing outside this building. You seem lonely.”

“I’m fine thanks. I’m actually waiting for someone,” she said and stared him right in the eyes.

“Ah, bet I can give you something better to wait for,” he said, stepping closer till they’re inches apart. “I’m James.”

“Sorry, but I’m taken,” Anne smirked.

“Well then, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” he said, his eyes glanced down at her lips and back at her cold gaze.

“Actually, _she_ would. Ah! Here she comes now,” Anne said, looking over his shoulder to see her girlfriend exit the building.

“She?” James asked and spun around and saw a tall, tan skinned woman with short, highlighted, brown hair, dressed in a mustard yellow sweatshirt with two white stripes across the top, jeans, and converse.

“Well, nice meeting you, James, but my wonderful girlfriend and I really must be going. Bye!” she said and brushed past him, who seethed, to Catalina.

“Hey babe!” Anne called out.

Catalina turned towards the voice and was met with Anne’s lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the action, but she complied nonetheless. Anne could feel James’s hard stare behind her, but she didn’t care. When they separated, Anne had a sly smile, which Catalina gave a questionable look.

“Well hello to you too, Anne,” she said, trying to not overreact at the pet name. That was new.

“Ready to go?” she asked. 

“Yes. You?” she managed to get out as her brain currently tried to catch up.

“Always,” Anne replied. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Um, possibly? Anne what’s going on?” Catalina asked hesitatingly.

“Nothing, just missed you a little more today. Could use a beautiful girlfriend right now,” she said.

Catalina blinked in confusion. Anne was being extremely affectionate today, and she didn’t know how to react to that. As if this day couldn’t get any more spontaneous for the Spaniard, Anne pecked her on the cheek then took Catalina’s hand in hers and started off far away from James (whom Catalina failed to see).

After a few minutes, Anne checked back and was relieved to see no sight of him. She then slowed down and looked up at Catalina, who stared back in shock.

“Sorry, but there was a creep who would not leave me alone, and it was just . . . ew,” she shivered.

Catalina’s expression grew concerned. “Are you alright? Did he try anything?”

Anne was quick to reassure her. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine! He offered to, but I wouldn’t have it. Besides, I already have what I need right in front of me,” she whispered the last part and came closer.

“I– well, I’m glad you’re okay,” Catalina said softly.

“Me too, but I would feel a lot better if we did this.”

Aragon’s worry ceased when Boleyn’s lips captured hers. With Boleyn’s hands on her face, Aragon wrapped her arms around her waist. When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling.

“Feeling better now?” Catalina asked.

“Yep! Though, I’m not against it if we do more,” Anne winked. Catalina rolled her eyes.

“Of course you’re not,” she said fondly.

“I would kiss you to day’s end because heaven knows you’re worth it every second,” Anne whispered.

Even though her tone was playful, her eyes were genuine, and Catalina couldn’t help but avert her gaze at the softness. Anne smiled then gently turned her head back to hers and gave a kiss on the mouth. A blush easily crept on the Spaniard’s cheeks.

Aragon coughed then stepped back an inch. “I-I think we should get going,” she said, trying to collect herself.

Anne giggled. “Whatever you say, Lina.”

**II.**

Around noon, Aragon and Boleyn decided to have lunch outside. Unfortunately (and fortunately for them), it was just them two. Kat and Anna were eating with their other friends: the drama cast (Kat) and the football team (Anna), Cathy was at the library working on another paper, and Jane had to stay in her class building for something. Of course, they missed their friends – after all, it has been a busy few days for everyone, but Anne and Catalina wouldn’t decline a moment to themselves when presented.

They were sitting on the grass area – Catalina eating a sandwich and Anne eating frozen yogurt. It was actually a nice day –a blue sky, a bright sun, a gentle wind, and fluffy clouds– to hang outside. It was still cold, but it wasn’t freezing.

As they ate, Catalina was reading a book in one hand with her sandwich in the other. Next to her was Anne lying on her stomach with her feet pointing at the sky. It was peacefully quiet until Anne spoke.

“Hey, Lina, wanna try this?” she (randomly) asked, gesturing to her food.

Catalina glanced at both Anne and the yogurt then resumed reading. “I’m good, thanks.”

“Why not? It’s yogurt. Unless you’re afraid of germs or something, then I get that,” Anne said.

Catalina sighed and looked down at her. “No, I just don’t really like yogurt,” she said.

“Oh, okay,” Anne said. Honestly, she didn’t think Aragon disliked yogurt. “Why not?”

Catalina shrugged. “I’ve never really liked the taste of it. It’s . . . weird.” She wasn’t sure how else to explain it.

“What if I could change your mind?” Anne challenged. Catalina’s face scrutinized at the idea of even taking a bite.

“What if you didn’t,” she countered.

“You never know,” Anne said, raising a brow.

“I’m pretty sure I know,” Catalina blatantly said.

“Please?” Anne begged, making a puppy face, which Catalina rolled her eyes at.

“You’re not gonna stop until I try it, are you?”

“If you don’t like it, I promise to never give you yogurt again,” Anne said earnestly.

Catalina sighed, set down her book and sandwich, and nodded. The things she did for this girl. Sitting up, Anne cleaned the spoon off with a napkin, scooped out a small portion, then brought the spoon to her girlfriend’s mouth. Catalina was about to take it, but Anne pulled back.

“Nope. That’s not how this works,” Anne corrected with a smirk.

Aragon restrained from rolling her eyes again, and instead, opened her mouth. After Anne fed her the yogurt, there was a moment of silence as Catalina pondered on the taste.

“Well?”

Catalina swallowed. “I stand by what I said.”

“Aww, really?” Anne said, defeated.

“Really,” Catalina deadpanned.

Anne frowned but then lit up at an idea. “I have one more thing!”

“I’d rather not–“

“Please? It’s nothing bad! At least, I’d hope not, ‘cause I wouldn’t know what to do with that,” Anne mumbled.

“What?” Catalina knitted her brows.

Not giving her time to comprehend what she said, Anne leaned over and connected their lips. The yogurt flavor was faintly evident on Boleyn’s mouth, but Aragon easily blocked it out. A beat later, and Anne pulled away.

“How’d that taste?” she asked.

“I– good,” Catalina stammered softly as heat rose in her cheeks.

Anne smirked. “That’s good cause it’s absolutely free! And possibly comes with dessert,” she said with a wink.

“Anne!” Catalina shoved the girl off.

Aragon was now blushing a deep red while trying to keep composure. Seeing this, Anne burst out laughing.

“I’m kidding! You know I wouldn’t want to corrupt you any more than I have.”

“Anne Boleyn, I swear if you don’t shut up right now, I will dump the rest of that yogurt on you,” Aragon threatened.

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop,” Anne said in between laughs. Catalina shook her head, but Anne saw the grin.

After Anne calmed down, she scooted closer and rested her head on Catalina’s shoulder then entwined their hands.

“Hmm, even your shoulders are comfortable! You’re literally the perfect human pillow!” Anne commented, recounting the time she slept on Aragon’s lap and called her the same thing.

Catalina rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

Yogurt forgotten, Anne snuggled closer and wrapped her other arm around Catalina’s (the one holding their hands), prompting Catalina to freeze. Despite being an open couple and the amount of times she’s been with Anne (friendship or relationship), Catalina was still getting used to affection, especially since it’s become more intimate.

Feeling Aragon tense, Boleyn grabbed her attention again. “Hey.”

Aragon tried to shift her head to look at her, but as she did, Anne kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

_“Je t'aime”_ she said, then snuggled back up.

For a moment, Aragon sat there and stared at the girl, then slightly shook her head and squeezed Anne’s hand.

“ _Te amo_ ,” she replied quietly.

Anne closed her eyes and let herself get lost in her girlfriend’s comfort.

**III.**

One evening, the couple were in Boleyn’s room. Cleves had soccer practice and Parr was in Aragon’s room, so the two decided to hang out here. They were in an intense game of Uno. Boleyn was down to one card while Aragon had four. Boleyn had already placed her card (a red eight) and was smirking at Aragon. The Spaniard, on the other hand, sighed, but then did the utmost betrayal to the girl.

First, she played a red skip, then a red reverse, then a “draw four” color card, switched the color to blue, said “Uno,” and threw down her final card (a blue six) then smiled triumphantly at Anne, whose mouth was agape.

“Did– did you just . . . win?” she asked incredulously.

“I believe so,” Catalina said, smirking.

“Dang it!” Anne exclaimed, throwing down her last card, which was a “wild” card. “I almost won, then you just had to do that, didn’t you?”

Catalina, to Anne’s disappointment, chuckled behind her hand. But it’s not like she could complain about it. She could be patient enough . . . except when it came to games.

“I demand a rematch!” Anne insisted.

“Fine. You’re such a sore loser,” Catalina said as she gathered up the cards.

“Am not,” Anne said. _I’ll gladly lose again if I can make you actually laugh_ (though that didn’t mean she wouldn’t mind winning every now and then).

“Hm, we’ll see,” Catalina replied, giving her a point look.

After shuffling the deck and sorting out the cards, they began. In the end, they played four long rounds – Boleyn won one, and Aragon won the other three.

“You know what? I quit,” Anne announced, and tossed her remaining cards to the floor.

Catalina, suppressing a laugh, grinned. “You’re the one who wanted to play this,” she reminded her.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t know how amazing you were at it!”

“Thanks? Honestly, I haven’t played this in years,” Catalina admitted as she and Anne gathered the cards.

“Then you were lucky today.”

“There’s no such thing as luck.”

“I’m lucky to have you though,” Anne said sincerely.

Catalina gave a soft smile then went back to the topic by looking at the small stack of games they brought.

“Anyway, is there anything else you wanna do?” she asked.

“Hm . . . how about War?” Anne suggested, gesturing to the playing cards.

“Sure.”

Since it was the two of them, it was easier to split the deck. But because it was the two of them, this game would either be extremely long or ridiculously short (which was rare).

About ten minutes passed, and they were still at it, though Aragon had more cards than Boleyn. They’d done a war twice. The first time was when they placed a seven, which Boleyn won with a two over Aragon’s one. The second time was when they placed an ace, which Aragon won that match with another ace (which wins against all cards, so it’s pretty essential to have or else you’re screwed) against Boleyn’s queen that she was sad to lose.

“Good to know you claimed me as your queen,” Anne said. Catalina rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of amusement in them.

A moment later, Boleyn was losing badly to Aragon. Both in the score sense and in the cards since Aragon kept taking her good ones.

“What the heck? I don’t have jack!” she complained at the same time she threw down a card that happened to be a jack across Aragon’s king.

“Seriously?” Catalina said, giving her a “done” look.

“I swear that was not on purpose!” Anne claimed, raising her hands up.

Trying to hide a grin, Catalina continued the game. Eventually, Aragon almost had all of them while Boleyn had two left: a king and a three. Both girls knew this since it was Boleyn’s king that won against Aragon’s three. Aragon was trying her best not to smirk at the hopeless girl in front of her.

“Alright, let’s just get this over with,” Anne huffed, then threw down a card, Aragon following suit.

What faced them was a king (Boleyn) and an ace (Aragon).

“Oh c’mon!” Anne cried as Aragon grinned and took up the cards.

“Ya know what? Here,” she said, slamming her last card down.

Just to see what it would be, Aragon threw one as well.

A two.

They both stared at it, eyes wide.

“No fucking way!” Anne laughed.

“Wow,” was all Catalina could say.

“Okay then,” Anne said with a new found hope.

Catalina shook her head at the girl’s optimism that was soon to be crushed. Which she was right because seconds later, she won.

“Okay, so you’re good at card games. Noted,” Anne said as she reached for the box.

“Hm, but not if we’re in our group. We all know Kat would kill this kind of stuff,” Catalina said, straightening the cards.

“True.”

Catalina handed Anne the deck. As she took it, she glanced up at her.

“Thanks for giving me a _hand_ , though my favorite one is when yours is in mine,” Anne said, grabbing the cards with her left hand and sliding her right into hers.

“Hmm,” was Catalina’s only response.

She kept her eyes on their hands so Anne wouldn’t see her falling for that ~~smooth~~ pick-up line.

Anne giggled, kissed Catalina’s knuckles, then released her hand (to Catalina’s dismay) and began to put away the games. After a few seconds, Catalina’s mind returned, and she soon helped Anne put the games away.

**IV.**

Up on the dormitory’s roof sat Anne and Catalina. Anne tended to go up here for music inspiration, the view, or to just be alone. Sometimes she and Kat would spend time here, either Anne playing her guitar or Kat practicing her play or maybe something else entirely. It was kind of Anne’s go-to spot for anything, like how Catalina’s was the bench area. But now, Anne would happily share this with Catalina.

Tonight, Anne thought it would be fun to stargaze and decided to do it from a higher view. Sure, the grass area would’ve worked, but she’s always preferred the roof ever since she was younger. Because it was cold and the building was made of concrete, the two brought blankets and pillows and wore sweatshirts and sweatpants. Anne was actually wearing one of Catalina’s that she stole one time they were in the Spaniard’s room.

They were propped up against the bricks (using the pillows of course) with Anne’s back leaning against Catalina, whose arms were wrapped around her.

“I used to do this a lot when I lived in France. I would go up to my roof and gaze at the stars. Try to find constellations or planets. Sometimes I would try to count the stars, but that was hard when there’s a bunch of them,” Anne said.

Catalina hummed. “Do you miss France?”

“Yeah, sometimes. But it’s not that bad here either,” she answered.

“How so?” Catalina asked. Anne turned to face her.

“I have you,” she said.

Catalina rolled her eyes but smiled softly. “Flirt.”

Anne grinned and tucked her head in the crook of Catalina’s neck then looked towards the sky.

“What do you think that one is?” Anne asked, pointing at a bright star.

“Probably Jupiter,” Catalina guessed, given where it was and how much it glowed.

“Probably . . . imagine being up in space,” Anne wondered.

“Away from everyone? That’ll be nice,” Catalina said.

“What about me?” Anne whined, craning her neck to see her.

“I’ll probably bring you,” Catalina smirked.

“Rude,” Anne pouted.

“Child,” Catalina grinned and bopped her on the nose.

Anne one-upped her by kissing Catalina on the nose. The Spaniard glared at her as she tried to ignore the tingling feeling Anne left.

Anne glanced back up and gasped. “A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!”

Catalina lightly scoffed at her playfulness.

A beat passed.

“What’d you wish for?” Anne asked.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true,” she remarked.

“Boo. Who even made that up?”

Catalina shrugged. “Dunno, but to tell you the truth, I didn’t wish for anything.”

“Why?” Anne tilted her head.

“I see no need to when it’s already true,” Catalina said sincerely.

Anne beamed. “Aww! You softie!”

“Shut up!”

“You are and it’s adorable! I love every bit of it!” Anne exclaimed, staring into her eyes.

Catalina was speechless as her heart beated harder against her chest.

“I am not soft,” she said sharply.

“You are, but it doesn’t cancel your toughness if that’s what you’re thinking. It adds on to it honestly,” Anne said tenderly.

Aragon wanted to deny that, but looking into her lover’s eyes, she just couldn’t do it.

“Thank you,” she whispered instead.

Boleyn smiled then snuggled against her. Aragon tightened the embrace and she rested her face on top of the girl’s head as they both gazed at the stars.

**V.**

On Saturday, everyone decided to meet up at A Café (Kat’s idea) since they were all too busy to see each other during the week, even at lunch.

When Anne approached the building, the others were already sitting at a table. As she got closer, Kat was the first one to see her and waved with a big smile. The others noticed the girl’s excitement, turned around, and greeted her. Anne’s eyes met Catalina’s, but before she could get to her, Kat jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey Annie!” Kat said. Anne laughed.

“Hey Kit-kat! How are ya?” she asked.

“Good! Glad it’s the weekend. I finally get to see you and everyone else!” Kat happily answered.

Anne grinned. “Yeah, same.”

Kat pulled out of the hug and sat back down. She was seated between Jane and Anna. Across from them were Catalina and Cathy. The only open seat was to the Spaniard’s right.

“Finally, didn’t know when you would show up, Bo,” Anna said.

Even though they were roommates, Cleves and Boleyn wake up at very different times.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” Anne said, throwing her hands outwardly.

“I don’t understand how you’re always late to everything,” Catalina voiced.

“Hey, you don’t get to say anything, you’re my girlfriend,” Anne said, pointing at her.

“ _Because_ I am your girlfriend, I get to say anything,” Catalina countered.

“Oof,” Kat commented while the others laughed.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Anne said as she sat down.

“I could say the same for you,” Catalina remarked. Anne playfully glared.

“You lovebirds done? I don’t want you two flirting when my food’s here,” Anna interrupted.

“This is your fault in the first place,” Anne pointed out.

“Yes, which you should thank me for. And I’m still yet to receive one,” Anna raised a brow.

Anne feigned thinking. “Hm . . . I don’t know.”

“Well she, or we really, may have played a part in that, but they’re the ones who actually had to make it happen,” Cathy said, gesturing to Anne and Catalina.

“Thank you,” Anne grinned.

“Seriously? Parr, c’mon!” Cleves glared at the writer.

“Just stating facts,” Cathy said, and took a sip from her cup.

“Ha!” Anne exclaimed as Kat sniggered. Jane and Catalina shared a look.

“Out of everyone, it just _had_ to be Boleyn,” Jane said to her.

“My exact thoughts,” Catalina sighed. Jane chuckled.

After their food came and they had eaten for a bit, they then spent an hour catching up on each other’s week, but most importantly, Aragon and Boleyn’s first date. Cleves and Parr were the main ones who knew the details but only from one of both perspectives. Kat knew some, but she wanted to hear it in person rather than text, and Jane only knew that it went well. So of course, the group was eager for the story.

Anne and Catalina took turns telling it. Anne would exaggerate some parts while Catalina would bluntly state it. All in all, the group got the details (most of them anyway – Cathy and Anna may or may not fill it in for Jane and Kat later), and at the end of it, was laughing at Anne’s spontaneousness and Catalina’s reactions.

“So, Aragon, was Bo a good driver?” Cleves asked.

“Yeah, surprisingly. For once, she didn’t wreck anything,” Catalina answered.

“ _Anything_?” Kat said as the corner of her lips quirked up.

Jane choked on her tea.

“No, what are you– oh.” Catalina immediately understood, and her cheeks became warm. “No,” she repeated, sharply this time, as she repressed those thoughts.

Kat and Anna snickered, Cathy shook her head while hiding a smile, and Jane was trying to recover from her accident. Anne, on the other hand, was confused, and mistook it, which shocked everyone.

“Hey, that was one time, and in my defense, mailboxes are overrated,” she said, thinking Kat meant the first time she rode with her cousin (who became legal to drive by herself).

“Oh wow,” Cathy commented on Anne's stupidity.

Both Kat and Jane felt ashamed to be related to her (Jane being their second cousin). Like seriously, how on earth did Anne miss that? _Anne Boleyn!_

“What?” Anne asked, completely oblivious.

Catalina sighed. “You really are an adorable dumbass,” she said, facing her so-called-girlfriend.

“But I’m your dumbass,” Anne sneered then kissed her on the lips.

Despite being an open couple, Catalina was still getting used to public affection. When Anne pulled back, Catalina couldn’t stop the blush on her cheeks, so she glanced away in attempts to save her dignity.

“What’d I say about no flirting!” Anna said.

“You’re just jealous you don’t have an awesome girlfriend like Lina,” Anne retorted and wrapped an arm around Catalina into an embrace.

“Sure, Bo,” Anna rolled her eyes, but then widened. “Wait, did you just say Lina?”

The couple froze as all eyes glanced between them. Boleyn mentally smacked herself. She forgot Aragon only allowed her to call her that since it reminded Aragon of her childhood – she still hadn’t explained why, but Boleyn wasn’t one to pry.

“Um . . .” Anne trailed.

“Aww! That’s so cute!” Kat exclaimed.

Not liking all of the attention, Catalina restrained herself from ducking her head, but she did fiddle with her hands in her lap. Seeing this, Anne reached over and took her hand in hers (catching her attention) and rubbed her thumb gently over Catalina’s.

“And you like it?” Jane asked the Spaniard.

Catalina looked at her, back at Anne, smiled, then faced the group. “Yeah. I do,” she said honestly.

Even though that nickname reminded her of Juana, Catalina truly didn’t mind Anne using it. Maybe it was time for new memories with that nickname.

“Good, but you bet your asses I’m the only one who gets to. Get your own Lina, cause this one’s mine,” Anne smirked, and kissed Catalina on the lips, who then turned a deep pink.

“Why can’t I eat in peace!” Cleves exasperated.

“Well, thanks to you, you gotta deal with it,” Anne said.

Anna groaners while everyone else laughed, minus Aragon who sighed.

“Not the kind of thanks I wanted,” Anna mumbled, but ended up grinning.

The group then carried on to normal conversation, all the while, Anne would send subtle messages towards Catalina who tried to ignore them. She later on accepted them, but didn’t dare show it.

**VI.**

“Lina!”

Aragon groaned at the loud voice that came from outside her room. Reluctantly, she marked her book and placed it on the table then stood up and walked towards the door.

“What is it?” she asked right when she opened it.

In front of her was a widely grinning Boleyn. She wore a black sweatshirt labeled “X.O.” across the front, leggings, and tennis shoes. Aragon then noticed that her hands were behind her back. The Spaniard furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her chest with her foot keeping the door ajar.

“I wanna bake something!” the girl announced, and presented a chocolate cake baking mix.

Aragon raised a brow. “Okay? Try not to burn the building, I guess.”

“Hey! I can bake! I just . . . wanna do it with you,” she finished lamely, eyes now downcast.

“Oh . . . now?” Aragon asked. It was eight in the evening.

“I mean, I understand if you’re too busy or something,” Boleyn said, not wanting to force her.

Aragon blinked then sighed. “Stay there.” She went back inside her room, letting the door close.

A minute later, Aragon reappeared in a purple sweatshirt with their school’s name on it, leggings, and converse, along with her phone and room key in hand that she tucked inside her pockets.

“Alright, let’s go,” she said. Anne cheered then grabbed her hand and headed towards the kitchen.

Thankfully, no one else was occupying it when they arrived. Anne set the box on the counter and read the instruction (to Catalina’s surprise).

“Okay, so for a cake, we need ¾ cups of water, 3 eggs, and 7 tbsp of butter. Oh also, preheat the oven to 350˚F.”

“Do we even have that stuff?” Catalina asked.

“Yes actually, because I went out and got it all,” Anne stated proudly. “Also, I’m pretty sure the kitchen already has some things we could use, so I didn’t get everything, like the tools ‘n’ stuff.”

Catalina shook her head and checked the cabinets. Surprisingly, the kitchen had what they needed. In the cabinets were pots and pans, and in the drawers were cooking utensils.

Once they had everything on the counter, Anne preheated the oven, and Catalina began to add the ingredients into a bowl. As she did, Anne opened the box but struggled with the bag of batter mix.

“We should probably cut that,” Catalina suggested.

“Nah, I got it,” Anne said as she ripped it.

But when she did, she accidentally tugged on it too hard and some of the mix flew into the air, hitting her in the face. Catalina bit her lip from laughing as Anne coughed.

“That would’ve worked if we didn’t lose some of it,” Catalina lightly scolded.

“Would really appreciate it if you didn’t scold me,” Anne said as she got a paper towel to wipe off the mix.

Catalina chuckled. “It’s kind of hard not to.”

Anne glared at her.

“Here.” Catalina set down the measuring cup and went over to help Anne, sweeping the mix into a towel.

“Let’s just put it in the bowl,” Anne said.

Catalina raised a brow but did it anyway. After they stirred up the batter, they put it in a round pan then placed in the oven. With most of the batter out, Anne scooped a bit from the bowl with her finger and licked it.

“Ew,” Catalina commented, face scrutinized.

“What? It’s barely much. I’ll be fine,” she reassured.

“Whatever.”

Catalina went to grab the used tools and brought them to the sink.

“Here’s this,” Anne said.

Aragon turned around to see what it was. Apparently, “this” was getting smeared with cake batter on the mouth.

Aragon instantly turned to the sink and spat it out then wiped her mouth.

“Anne!” she exclaimed once her mouth was batter free.

Boleyn only giggled, but she was quickly silenced when she felt the same batter on her face.

“Hey!” she gasped.

Now it was Aragon who was smirking. She had scraped some batter on her hand and did the same thing to Anne, except on the forehead.

“Oh it’s on!” the girl challenged.

Aragon’s eyes widened when she realized what she had gotten herself into, then held up her hands and backed away from Boleyn.

“Wait, Anne–“

Before she could apologize (which Anne wouldn’t have accepted anyway), Anne grabbed a stirrer that still had leftover batter on it, and dashed towards Catalina. In a quick second, Catalina grabbed the bowl (that also contained leftover batter) and used it as a shield. Somehow, Catalina managed to block every attack from the gremlin. But what she wasn’t prepared for was when Anne took hold of the bowl, lowered it from her face, then pointed the stirrer at Catalina – eye level.

“Any last words?” Anne said.

Catalina eyed the stirrer then smirked. In one swift motion, Catalina tugged on the bowl then let it go, making Anne off balance since they both held onto it like a mini game of tug-a-war, and smacked the stirrer out of Anne’s (apparently) loose grip. The girl fell backwards and the bowl landed on top of her head.

“Ow . . .” she grumbled.

Because of how ridiculous Anne looked right now, Catalina let out a laugh.

“Why didn’t you have a tighter grip?” she asked, bewildered at her victory.

Anne lifted the bowl off her head to scowl but quickly deflated when she stared up at Catalina laughing. Silently, Anne got her phone out and snapped a picture. Looking it over, she smiled, put it back in her pocket, then stood up.

“Just caught me off guard is all,” she tried to reason as she placed the bowl in the sink.

“Clearly,” Catalina said, raising her brows at how messy Anne was.

Anne glanced down to see it herself. The batter had spilled onto her hair (which she felt and knew), her face, and part of her top, not to mention the floor. She then looked up at Catalina with a grin and opened her arms wide.

“Want a hug?” she teased and stepped closer.

“No!” Catalina held out her hands to keep distance between the two.

“Yeah you do.”

“No I don’t.”

But before the Spaniard could take another step, the girl tackled her into a hug. The fact that Boleyn was messy slipped from Aragon’s mind as she wrapped her arms around her securidly when they crashed onto the floor. Once they hit the ground, Aragon lost her breath for a moment due to getting crushed on both her chest and back. Boleyn gasped and lifted herself off of Aragon, but stayed hovering above her; her arms on both sides of Aragon’s head.

“Shit. Are you okay?” she frantically asked, face and voice full of concern.

“F-fine,” she weakly replied, then coughed. “I’m fine,” she reassured, her voice stronger this time.

Anne sighed in relief. “Sorry,” she said sincerely.

Catalina gave a small “no” movement with her head. “It’s fine, Anne.” She said softly.

Anne smiled then leaned down and kissed her. Catalina could taste the cake batter from Anne’s mouth, but perhaps this once she didn’t mind it. Soon, Anne pulled away (it’s not like Catalina could’ve anyhow) and sat up beside her. The Spaniard did the same then scanned the room.

“We need to clean this before we do anything else,” Catalina advised.

“Yeah,” Anne sighed.

Catalina stood up and held out her hand for the girl to take, pulled her up to her feet, then the two got to work. By the time they finished, the timer beeped, signaling that the cake was done. Anne went over and took it out (with an oven mitt) then placed it on the stove.

“It actually looks edible,” Catalina commented.

Anne looked at her sharply. “Did you think it wouldn’t be?”

Catalina shrugged. “Anything edible is uncertain with you.”

Anne nudged her shoulder. “Rude.”

Catalina chuckled then furrowed her brows.

“Are we going to decorate it?” she asked.

“Of course!” Anne replied, and held up various colors of frosting and sprinkles.

Catalina eyed the items. “Since this is your idea and your cake, I’ll just follow along.”

“Cool! We’re gonna do froggy chair!” Anne proclaimed.

“Froggy chair?” Catalina echoed, confused.

“It’s from a game Kat plays. I sometimes do, but I prefer Smash or Mario Kart,” Anne explained.

Catalina only blinked but went along with it nonetheless. Within ten minutes, they covered the cake in green frosting (Anne let Catalina do that part), and Anne used the red and blue frosting for the face.

When Anne was making the mouth with the red frosting, she poured a bit on her finger then tapped Catalina on the nose with it.

“Boop,” she giggled.

Catalina rolled her eyes then threatened to squirt the entire green frosting on Anne, who instinctively dodged out of the way, screaming, ”No!”

For the second time, Catalian laughed at Anne’s reaction. Anne relaxed at both her laughing and that the threat was faked.

“That was cruel,” she said.

“Just be thankful I didn’t actually do it,” Catalina said, her laughter fading.

Anne made a playful eye roll then moved to wipe the frosting off her girlfriend’s nose before she could. When she did, Anne thought she saw some red on Catalina’s face, and she doubted it was from the frosting.

A moment later, they stepped back when the cake appeared worthy enough (to Anne at least because Catalina had no idea what froggy chair looked like). The cake was covered in green with blue eyes and a wide, red smile topped with gold sprinkles. Anne beamed with pride and happiness at their masterpiece while Catalina studied it – both curious and confused.

Seriously, what the heck was this “froggy chair?”

“It’s perfect!” Anne voiced.

“Glad you’re satisfied,” Catalina said.

“This must be documented!” Anne said, and whipped out her phone. She took a picture of the cake itself, then faced Catalina. “Get in! I’m taking a selfie!”

Catalina rolled her eyes (she’s going to die doing that too much), but joined Anne. After the picture was taken, Anne looked at the photos and smiled.

“Great! Think the others would want some?” she asked thoughtfully.

Catalina was shocked to hear _Anne Boleyn_ willing to share food.

“I bet Kat and Jane would. Anna maybe, depending on football,” Catalina guessed.

“Yeah. Do you want a slice?” Anne asked.

Catalina thought for a second then smiled. “Sure.”

A few minutes later, they finished their slices and put away the dishes. Anne then stared at the cake.

“We should probably wrap this in something,” she said, then looked around.

“Here,” Catalina said, using some plastic wrap and tin foil.

Once they wrapped the cake and labeled the words “Anne Boleyn’s – DO NOT TOUCH OR PERISH!” they put it in the refrigerator, then headed to their rooms.

“Thanks for doing this with me, Lina. Baking with you is so much _batter_ than by myself,” Anne said as they walked towards the Spaniard’s room.

Catalina groaned at the pun. “Would you stop with the puns?”

“Only if you laugh more,” Anne remarked, partly joking but mostly serious.

Catalina froze. “What?”

“I just . . . I like it and it’s beautiful and hearing it today was . . . nice,” Anne said shyly. Catalina stared at her.

“. . . thank you?” she replied hesitantly.

Anne chuckled then kissed her, which Catalina easily knew the reply for. When they broke apart, Catalina’s eyes met Anne’s, which were full of love that Catalina still couldn’t believe was aimed at her.

“I love you,” Anne whispered. Catalina smiled.

“I love you too, _querida_ ,” she whispered back.

It wasn’t much, but it was progress. And if it took till the end of the world, then Anne was willing to wait that long for Catalina to be comfortable enough to laugh more freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally hc that Kat plays Animal Crossing  
> (lol forgot that AC came out during quarantine, but let’s just pretend COVID-19 don’t exist in this world XD)
> 
> Fun fact: VI was based off two experiences I had. The froggy chair was something my sister and I did during quarantine, and the food fight was years ago when my friends and I tried to make cookies, though it wasn’t that extreme as this one  
> –of course both was platonic but you get the point.
> 
> Kinda random, but if anyone has any actual date ideas that Catalina would do, that would great! Cause I have zero idea and I would like to do one, but I don’t know really know good date ideas.
> 
> Stay well! Comment and kudos! <3


End file.
